Excelsior! (video game)
Excelsior! 'is a 2015 next generation console video game created by Ubisoft for PlayStation Four, Xbox One and Windows 10. This video game is based on the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, and all of the content within it is all of the data of the MCU. This game is by far probably, DuttPanda's best fanon video game attempt. This game was highly praised because of the hyper-realistic graphics, while maintaining an outstanding gameplay performance. This game was however criticized because of it's measurable size, it being 89.3 GB, that is why it can't be compressed into the Windows 7 and Windows 8 platform. IGN rated it 9.2 out of 10, comparing it to ''Arkham Knight. About the game This game has basically three basic modes: storymode, free-roam and DLC. Storymode has three segments: # Elite Missions: The elite missions are basically the mainstream chapters, the normal story mode, where players will have to accomplish all the chapters, which are separately based on movies from the MCU. The Elite Mission starts with Iron Man, and ends in Phase Three, final movie, Inhumans. In Elite Missions, there are three phases, Phases 1-3. When you complete all of the chapters in a phase and accomplish 100% of the bonus, normal and mandatory tasks within the phase, then you can unlock a character from three given characters, or get upgrades or bonuses. : Some storylines from movies have been altered to place villains such as MODOK, the Serpent Society, Baron Zemo, etc. 2. 'Special Missions: '''In the special missions mode, you have to complete stories from three different phases in the MCU. All of television series, starting from ''Agent Carter ''to ''Thunderbolts. By accomplishing many tasks and provided missions, you can unlock television characters as well. 3. '''Bonus Missions: '''The mode where you can simulate and roleplay in Marvel one-shots, complete minor battles or extra and non-canon missions to get collectibles, etc. You can also play daily online missions. Free-Roam mode is a simulation mode where you will have control of all the characters and be virtually invincible and be able to roam around different sectors of Earth, Knowhere, Xandar, Nova Corps, and all the locations in the storymode. DLC, is well, blah blah, you guys know it. Story The influx of supers in the modern century has led to the rise of not only heroics, but also dexterous and malignant schemes to obliterate civilizations or take over the world. Heroes of Earth will have to assemble to stop what's coming to them; doom. (Nope, not Doctor Doom) Elite Mission Chapter One: '''Iron Man: #'Ambushed: '''Escape from the cave as Tony Stark in his first Iron Man suit and defeat the kidnappers and terrorists and make your way out. #'Upgraded Armor, Upgraded Life, Upgraded Heroics: Now becoming a superhero phenomenon, Iron Man will have to stop cyber terrorist, MODOK, and the Whizzer, a small time vigilante from causing disorganized mishap in the mean streets of Harlem. #'Rogue Armor: '''Tony Stark is attacked in a party, as Iron Man, he has to attack some set of doppelganger Iron Man suits that have become rogue. #'Stone Cold Protocol: 'Discovering Obadiah Stone's evil plans, Iron Man attempts to stop him, before he is interrupted by the cyborg, MODOK, reverse engineered out of several Iron Man suit wrecks, who reveals that he has been in Stone's side all along. Iron Man must stop MODOK. #'Rooftop Disorganization: '''Iron Man vs Iron Monger. Chapter Two: '''Hulk #'Gamma Bomb: '''Bruce Banner is mutated into the Hulk. As Hulk, he must escape from militants. #'Thunder From Down Under: 'General Thunderbolt sends mercenaries from undergrounds to assassinate Banner, who is in Brazil. #'Beauty and the Beast: 'Hulk vs military in a university. Betty Ross calms Hulk down. #'Abomination: '''Final battle. Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:DuttPanda